


Venomous

by Katsuko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Venom POV, Venom has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: They do not like having so many imperfect hosts, do not like resorting to feasting on the hosts' organs when no other food is presented for them to eat. They do not like that their sibling died alone screaming, nor that they and their last sibling are trapped here, nor that their eldest sibling abandoned them.Venom's POV in the time BE (Before Eddie).





	Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, y'all, I just fell head-fucking-first into this fandom and it has yet to disappoint me concerning art or fic or actual respectful communication between fans who only know the big screen variation and long-time comic fans. I love each and every one of you magnificent bastards.
> 
> So... here's some POV, not-quite missing scene fic from me. Enjoy (I hope...?)!

They pick up on the language of these aliens with each new host introduced to them. They do not  _like_ having so many imperfect hosts, do not  _like_ resorting to feasting on the hosts’ organs when no other food is presented for them to eat. The odd liquids the—what is the word?—scientists keep giving to the hosts does nothing for them, and it is with great frustration that they again turn to feasting on the current host until the female has nothing more to give.

They can sense that someone has returned, even though the scientists have long since left for the day. Their host remains curled up in a ball on the floor of their cell, her body continuing to fail even as they feed on what is left of heart and lungs. They do not know how long they have been in this host, but their remaining sibling, the one that is darkness and wet, has been in their own most recent host for a short time. The other sibling, the one that was the color of warm and light compared to their own darkness and void, perished what feels like ages ago. They could hear their final gasps and pleas for  _host_ and  _food_ and  _comfort_ but they could not reach out to them, could not absorb them and spare them the indignity of perishing without a host.

There is a sound, an odd footfall that does not sound like the scientists, but one that the  _host_ apparently recognizes. Her head snaps up and they both see a man moving away from the door. He is not dressed like the scientists, but he is  _outside the cell_ and so must be bad and they are ready to ignore the man—

And then the host is on her feet and pounding on the glass and screaming through it  _eddie eddie it’s maria help me help me eddie—_

And then they can finally  _see_ in her mind, see her memories of kind smiles and playful words and green bits of parchment given to her in exchange for a larger packet of papers and they do not understand, they do not understand but the host’s—Maria, she said her name where they could hear—mind is screaming that this Eddie is  _good is good will help will help **you** go go escape so one of us can._

The man does something by the door, and usually that makes the door open but this time all that comes is  _noise noise pain noise_ and they are screaming and it  _hurts it hurts stop it stop it—_

The door opens then, but not because it slides open. The Eddie has broken away the glass and they are  _free they can run—_

And then the Maria-host throws herself at the Eddie and  _pushes at them,_ and they understand what the host was trying to tell them in these last moments:

The host is dying, she  _knows_ she is dying, and since she will not survive to flee from this horrible place of pain and fear and death—so much death, for her kind and for their kind as well—she is giving them a chance to escape with someone who is  _good he’s good he’ll save you like he tried to save me._

So they go, they let the Maria-host push them  _out out out_ and latch onto the Eddie, diving into him through flesh and blood and wrap themselves around the heart. They send one last pulse of  _gratitude sympathy apology_ to the Maria-host before the fledgling bond is cut off, and she manages to send back  _forgiveness peace hope_ before she is gone.

The dead former host falls to the floor, and the Eddie-host tries futilely for a moment to revive her before they take control of the body and force them  _up out away._

It will take some time to communicate in words with the new host, but they know the language now. It will be easy when the time comes, but for now all they are able to do is reach out with their  _hunger_ and hope that the Eddie-host picks up on the need. And oh, but the host is perceptive, pushing his way into his dwelling—so small, but still more than the cell they escaped from so very recently—and talking to somebody named  _Skirth_ on the device he holds even as he opens the cold box and begins pulling out  _food it looks like food it might actually feed them finally._

They take control, just a small amount, to make the host find more food more sustenance, reaching into the colder part of the box and pulling out a container of small food items that  _almost almost_ appease their hunger. When it is not enough, they sniff out  _meat_ and find it in a bag inside another bag and feast on that—but apparently it is  _not good is very very dead_ and the Eddie-host rushes to another room and voids the food. No matter, they were able to get a little fuel into them, if they can get more and fresher meat then they can begin to repair what they had to harm in order to escape. They will fix the heart they took from once they are able, and will try to avoid taking more from the host if they can.

The Eddie-host mutters to himself, and oh… oh, this host feels that he is a  _loser,_ and it’s a word that they understand almost immediately. It is how they feel and are seen back home, by all but a few… most of their siblings had seen value to them, had given them reassurance… but now _warm and light_ has died screaming and  _darkness and wet_ is still trapped in that agonizing prison. They will have to use the Eddie-host to go back and save their last sibling, to go for the rocket to take them back to their home and their kind and leave this place behind, and screw whatever  _starlight and void and rage_ wanted since they had  _abandoned their siblings_.

__

__

In the vernacular of the language they are still learning,  _starlight void rage Riot_ can go fuck themselves.

They come back from their thoughts of rescue and running away to find the Eddie-host looking into a… mirror seems to be the word, mouth wet with some sort of cleaning paste. It feels like the bond is firmer now, so they try to communicate.

_**‘Eddie.’**_

The reaction is… unexpected. They sigh and settle in to wait for the host to regain consciousness after falling into the wall, and resign themselves to nibbling just a  _little_ more on the Eddie-host’s heart until he awakes and can take them to  _real food_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. My mental canon is that the symbiotes pick up language and nuances as they go through hosts, so Venom has enough language skills to translate their own name as well as those of their siblings. Riot is easy to figure out because I was clear in the text; the other two symbiotes in this story were Scream (warm and light) and Agony (darkness and wet)... whom I may or may not still have plans for...


End file.
